Never Had A Dream Come True
by neosun7
Summary: Nigel hates dances, but, after some prodding from Kuki and Abby, has agreed to go to one. He ends up having fun, and gets to dance with who? 1x5, 4x3, and 2xOC in the 2nd chappy. Oh and in chapter 3? The KND are back!
1. Old Friends

Fixing this as it can no longer have song words. But I also changed some things, revised it some. I hope you guys enjoy this! And after the second chapter, I'll give a third chapter teaser! On to the story!

* * *

"_That must be the worst thing in the world, to have to leave the Kids Next Door," said Numbuh 2._

"_Well, we have a long time until that happens," Numbuh 1 said._

How long ago was it that he had said those words?

Nigel Uno stood there, in his living room, lost in thought. How long ago had it been? Seven years? He hadn't thought about it lately. Life had been too hectic. Too busy. Time flew by. And in that time, they had all – grown up.

"Aw! Look at my baby all grown up!"

"Mom!" Nigel groaned. She was trying to fix his bowtie for the hundredth time that night. "Mom, leave it alone, it's fine."

"I just can't believe my little Nigel's going to his first high school dance!" she said. She was practically floating in air.

Nigel rolled his eyes. His mother always HAD to treat him like a baby.

"We had better leave if you want to meet up with your friends," his mother said, looking at her watch.

"Yeah," Nigel said distantly. His friends. Man, it had been a while since they'd all been together. Over the years they had – drifted.

He blankly followed his mother into their car and started to think as she drove. He could drive, but she had insisted that she must, being his first dance and all.

'We have all changed so much,' he thought.

And they had!

Numbuh 2, Hoagie Gilligan Jr., had, over the years, lost some weight and grown slightly taller than all of them. He hardly wore his pilot's hat anymore. Nigel had heard some girls say that he was cute. Hoagie also became their tech. He had several classes in CAD and Workshop and was very good at building (like they didn't already know that). He even had an internship with an architect, and that took up a lot of his time. But he was the only one that Nigel still stayed in regular contact with.

Numbuh 3, Kuki Sanban, had also grown taller but still had the same spirit to her. Her hair had grown long and she liked to try different styles in it. Kuki had become their artist. She had several Art classes, and part of the Art Club, joined the choir, and does well in English with her poetry and stories. She's become very creative and, as always, happy go lucky.

Numbuh 4, Wallabee Beatles, grew much taller, but he was still the shortest guy in their group. He still wore his hair the same way and had finally gotten the earring he wanted. He had become their jock. Being on the wrestling team, he had built some awesome muscles. Not the HUGE ones you see on body builders, but enough to make him look…..what was that word the girls use? Buff. He did well keeping good grades, but he was always busy.

Numbuh 5, Abby Lincoln, had grown as well. She was – beautiful. Her hair was longer and she just let it flow down her back. She didn't wear her hat as much anymore, so her eyes shone out where they could be seen. She had also become their drama queen. Taking Theater Arts and joining the Drama Club, the "quiet one" wasn't so quiet anymore. She was actually a very good actress. And she was also one of the best singers in the school choir. And with that talent came popularity, but she never let it go to her head.

And he himself, Numbuh 1, had changed too. Growing had made him second tallest, and he actually had some hair on his chin now. It was black, but not very long. He still wore his sunglasses every now and again. He also had become the loner of the group. He didn't know why but he didn't really like the people his age. Yes he got along with them fine enough, but didn't like them, in general. Maybe it was just his deep-seated hatred for teenagers. He laughed at the absurd thought. He did well in school, had a part time job, and had some really good, close friends, Hoagie included, but he didn't like the larger social gatherings, like dances.

'Why am I going?' he thought to himself in the car. He had skipped the other dances that the school had. It just didn't seem like a good way to spend his time. And this one was the end of the year dance, so it was really formal. But Numbuh 5 -uh- Abby had finally talked him into it...

"I don't know….." Nigel started.

"It's a great idea!" Kuki argued back before he could finish.

Nigel, Kuki, and Abby were talking in the hallway in the precious moments between classes. Kuki and Abby had hunted him down to tell him about Kuki's idea.

"Hoagie and Wallabee already agreed to go," Abby said.

"But I….."

"We know you don't really like dances," Kuki interrupted again, "and it's not like it's a date or anything. It's just us – going as friends."

"Well I….."

"We've all been busy," Abby said, "Me with drama, Kuki with art, you and Hoagie with work, Wallabee with sports. Our class schedules pulled us apart. We haven't seen each other in so long, except maybe a nod or wave in the hallway." She looked up at him. "I'm starting to miss seeing you guys."

He looked at her and could feel himself weakening. 'Her eyes are so….. No!' He mentally kicked himself. But she was still looking at him like that. He wished she would look at him like that forever.

The bell rang. They were late.

"Oh alright!" he finally shouted, defeated.

"Yes!" he heard the girls shout as they ran down the hall, off to their classes.

So that's why he was here, at this dance.

"We're here!" his mother announced.

They were sitting in front of the High School. They had agreed to meet in the side parking lot by the tree next to the entrance. He could see Hoagie, Kuki, and Wallabee already standing there.

"Well um, thanks mom," he said, getting out of the car, "I'll see you later?"

"Just call on your cell when you need to be picked up," she said in her motherly tone, throwing a small cell phone towards him. He caught it. "Have fun!"

"Bye!" He waved as she drove off, then sighed and walked over to join his friends.

Hoagie, being the tallest, was the first to spot him through the crowd of people wait to get into the school. "Hey Nigel!" he shouted.

Nigel hurriedly joined them at the tree. "Hi guys."

"Hey, Nigel!" Wallabee said, "Long time no see!"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"You look great!" Kuki said, admiring his tux.

"Thanks. You guys do too!" he said, now finally getting a good look at them.

Hoagie and Wallabee wore tuxes like the one he had on but Kuki was a real stunner! She had on a long, velvet, dark green dress with silver outlines of glittering butterflies on it. It had spaghetti straps and was form fitting to the waist and then flared out. She had her hair pulled back, along with some small braids here and there, in a bun and the ends sticking up. She also had two oriental sticks going through the bun. And around her neck she wore the silver necklace that Wallabee had gotten her for her birthday, along with a pair of earrings. All in all, she looked great!

"Wow," he said, smiling.

"You like?" Kuki said, spinning around, making the bottom of the dress flare out.

"You look wonderful!"

"Thank you!" she said grinning, "Hoagie said the same thing, and I swear that Wally's mouth hit the floor!"

Hoagie and Nigel laughed as their "tough guy" blushed a deep red.

"Hey!" Hoagie said suddenly, "I can see Abby! She's here!"

They all tried to see her through the crowd but without much luck. Finally she made her way over to them and stopped for a second to catch her breath. "Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Nope," Hoagie said.

"They haven't even begun to let people in," Wallabee said, indicating the crowd. And just as he spoke, the doors opened. "Spoke too soon."

"Let's go in!" Kuki said excitedly, "You look great!"

"Thanks! You do too!"

They started to walk in, and then Abby realized something. "Where's Nigel?" She looked back to where he was standing, rooted to the spot. "Nigel?"

"You look so…..beautiful," he was able to say. He was speechless! She wore a long, silk, dark blue dress. Form fitting to the waist, strapless, and had a full skirt. Her hair was up, pulled back in a ponytail with curls flowing out of it, but she also had a curl of hair on each side of her face, framing it.

Abby blushed slightly. "Thanks Nigel," she said.

"Come on!" Wallabee said, smiling, "I didn't come here just to stand outside all day! Oh and by the way, nice dress Abby!"

Abby laughed as Wallabee gave Nigel a little push, snapping him out of his trancelike state.

"Come on Nigel," Hoagie said, "We don't want these ladies to freeze out here, do we?"

Nigel smiled. "Nope! Let's go inside!"

The dance was actually kind of fun. Nigel, at first, played the wallflower but after being constantly dragged onto the dance floor by his friends, he was starting to really enjoy himself. The tempo was fast and no one here could dance anyway so he didn't feel like too much of a fool. When a slow song would come along, they would sit down at one of the tables to rest. There they would catch up, tell jokes, and sometimes just watch the couples dance.

After one of these came on, Kuki asked Wallabee to dance with her.

"But I don't know how to dance!" Wallabee claimed, blush showing on his cheeks.

"So, I'll teach you," Kuki said, "I love this song! I have to dance to it!"

"Then why don't you take….."

"Oh come on you big baby!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him away while the others laughed.

Nigel knew Wallabee could of resisted if he wanted, but he could tell that he did want to dance, even though still embarrassed to death!

Kuki put the uncomfortable boy's arms around her waist and then she put her own on his shoulders and leaned against him. Wallabee looked about to die!

"Hey I know this song," Abby said, and she started to sing along with the words.

"They look happy," Hoagie said, smiling.

Nigel nodded his head in agreement. Kuki had her eyes closed and she was singing along with the words. It seemed that Wallabee had gotten used to this swaying thing and he was looking down at Kuki's head on his chest as if nothing else in the world existed.

"You know," Abby said to the two boys that still sat with her at the table, "They've liked each other since we were ten."

"We know," Nigel said.

"Wallabee's just been too embarrassed to ask her out," Hoagie said.

"So has Kuki," Abby said, "I hope they finally do get together though."

Nigel looked at up at her from where he was sitting. Abby was watching their two friends dance, a far away look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Nigel asked.

"What?" Abby said distantly, looking over towards him. "Oh, nothing," she said, as if she just realized what he'd said.

But Nigel knew his friend well enough to tell that something was wrong 'I wonder what it is,' he thought.

The DJ caused the music to fade away and the dancers parted. Kuki and Wallabee seemed to come out of a trance as they both walked back to the table, the same shade of deep red on their faces.

But as the next song came on, Kuki got over her embarrassment quickly. "I love this song!" she shouted, grabbing the closest people's wrists, which happened to be Wallabee's and Nigel's. "Come on guys! It's a fast song!" She started to pull them.

Nigel, in panic, grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be Abby's hand. "Help," he pleaded to her.

She giggled. "No way! Your gonna dance more party-pooper." She turned and shouted, "Come on Hoagie!"

"Right behind ya!"

Kuki succeeded in getting everybody on the dance floor just before the singing started. And then sang along herself.

As Nigel danced and sang to the song, he looked around at all his happy friends doing the same. This was so much fun! He couldn't believe that he didn't want to come earlier. Then he looked at Abby next to him. She was so happy now, much different than the sad girl he'd seen a moment ago. He loved to see her laughing and happy.**forget you**

The song ended abruptly.

"Wow!" Kuki said, "That was so much fun!"

"Yeah!" Nigel said. Then he felt something in his hand. He looked down and realized that he was still holding Abby's hand. He looked up at her, to see her look up at him, realizing the same thing. They both let go at the same time.

"Sorry," they both said simultaneously, blushing.

"This will be the last song of the night kids," the DJ announced, and then a soft slow music started to play.

Kuki turned her sad puppy-dog eyes on Wallabee. "Oh alright!" he said.

The three remaining teens smiled and started to return to the table.

Hoagie turned to face Nigel. "Why don't you just ask her already?" he said.

"I don't know if she w…..ask who?" Nigel said.

"You know, Wallabee and Kuki aren't the only two KND members that have liked each other since they were ten"

"But how did you….."

"Please, I may have wore goggles, but I wasn't blind," Hoagie said, "Now just go ask her!" He gave his friend a push to get him going.

Nigel gave an angered look back at him, then turned toward Abby. She was standing next to the table holding her arms, watching the dancing couples. Nigel turned back again, eyes wide, saying 'Do I really have to do this?' with his expression. Hoagie crossed his arms and smiled as he nodded. Then he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Nigel turned back towards Abby and took one large breath before he walked over to her. "Um, Abby?" Nigel said timidly.

"Hm?" she said, turning to look at him with her beautiful deep brown eyes.

"Do you – um – uh – nevermind," he said quickly, looking down, deciding against this idea.

"What?" Abby asked, amusement in her voice. She cocked her head to the side to try and see his down turned eyes. "What is it?"

Nigel looked back up with his eyes to see her smiling at him, with one eyebrow raised, much like Hoagie had done. Nigel knew Hoagie was still behind him, physically as well as psychologically. Nigel sighed and decided to give it another try. "Well, it's silly really but – do want to dance?" He braced himself for the refusal he felt was coming.

There was a pause, but then, "Sure."

"What?" He said surprised, looking up again.

"Sure," she repeated smiling, "I'd love to."

"Oh," he said, a little stunned.

She laughed a little and they walked to the dance floor. Abby put her hands on Nigel's shoulders and stood rather close to him. Nigel stood ridged, stunned for a few seconds, then copied what Wallabee did earlier and put his arms around her waist. Then he listened to her breathing and the words to the song.

He could feel her breathing as they swayed back and forth. He could smell her perfume and whatever was in her hair. He had never felt so – right, in his entire life. How could this be real?

The song slowly came to an end, but Nigel never wanted it to end. Suddenly Abby's body shivered and moved. It took him a second to realize she was crying.

He looked down at her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"It's….." she started, "I don't know how to say….." She looked up at him, warm tears running slowly down her cheeks. Her eyes were searching, as if she would find the answer in him. Then she took a deep breath and started to sing very softly…..

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

He stopped her by putting one finger on her lips and started to sing himself.

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you

"I – I love you," Nigel said, taking his hand away, "I have for a while. I've just never been able to say that before."

She smiled and more tears fell. "I have too," she said, "For a long time. But I could never say it."

Her eyes were so sparkling and full of love. He leaned down and – they kissed.

"'Bout time!" Wallabee said.

The two broke apart to look at their friends who were all smiling.

"I get to be best man," Hoagie said.

The teens' faces flushed to the fullest.

"Don't worry, it took Wally long enough to kiss me," Kuki said, "But you two kinda missed it."

Now Wallabee joined Nigel and Abby in blushing.

Then they all just burst out laughing. Nigel had never felt so happy in his life.

"Come on you love birds," Hoagie said, "Let's leave before we get kicked out."

"Oh," they said, looking around. Everyone had pretty much left. They started laughing again.

"So," Hoagie whispered to Nigel as the five started to walk out of the deserted gym, "Is it true that I was right?"

"You were right," Nigel agreed, "Thanks Hoagie."

"No problem," he said, "But now you have to find me a girlfriend."

They laughed as they finally left the school.

Credits

KND Mr. Warburton, Cartoon Network

Never Had A Dream Come True S Club


	2. Best Friends

Hey everybody! Okay, here'sanother chapter to this story! Summer has past and now it's part way through the next school year. Oh and this not only has Nigel's point of view, but Hoagie's too. Thanks to all of my reviewers to the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

"_But now you have to find me a girlfriend," Hoagie said._

_Nigel and his friend laughed as they finally left the school._

Nigel knew that Hoagie had only been joking, but ever since that night last school year, he felt sorry for his best friend. He had seen the longing in his friend's eyes whenever Abby would come to talk to Nigel in the hallway or something like that. Not that Hoagie wanted to go out with Abby, but he did deserve somebody.

Nigel thought about his own relationship with Abby. They were still busy as ever, Abby landing the main part in the school's fall play and Nigel getting a promotion at work, thus almost tripling his workload, not to mention payroll. But they almost always found time to spend together and do things, like go see a movie, go to the park, or whenever Abby could, drag him along to the mall. Not that he minded too much. Just spending time with her was good enough for him.

Sometimes they would go on double dates with Wallabee and Kuki, who were finally going out as well. They would have a blast just going somewhere nice to eat and then acting silly. That's the way they were.

But that would leave Hoagie alone. He didn't really hang out with anyone after school except for Nigel and occasionally the other former KND. They were good friends but Nigel could tell that he still felt lonely.

'That's it,' Nigel thought determinedly, 'I'm gonna find my best friend a girlfriend!'

The next day at school, he admitted that he would need help. Sitting at his table during lunch, he planned what to say and waited for the rest of his friends to join him. Thanks to their schedules, he, Abby, Wallabee, and Kuki all had the same lunch. He, Hoagie, and Wallabee also had the same last hour, Math.

"Hey guys?" Nigel said as his friends finally got their lunches and walked over.

"Yeah?" they all asked as they sat down, Abby next to him and Wallabee and Kuki across.

"Can you guys help me with something?"

"No, I'm not helping you with your homework anymore!" Wallabee joked.

"Seriously guys," he said.

"Sure," Kuki said, "What do you need help with?"

"Well you know that dance that Student Council is putting on for only the seniors this weekend?" They were finally seniors, and got all of the perks that came with it.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Abby said, smiling.

"Oh, no, no, that's not what I meant," he said, "I want to go, I really do."

Abby laughed, Wallabee rolled his eyes, and Kuki giggled.

"What I mean is, I want to try to find a date….." Abby raised an eyebrow, "…..for Hoagie," Nigel finished.

"Oh," they said.

"I mean," Nigel continued, "he's been really lonely lately and I figured maybe we could find him a date."

The two girls exchanged a look. "I don't think that's such a….."

"That's a great idea!" Wallabee said, clearly not hearing what Abby had started to say.

"Yeah," Nigel agreed, also not hearing what Abby was trying to say, "But I don't know that many girls, present company excepted."

Kuki sighed and Abby shook her head. "Don't you think we should just let Hoagie find his own girlfriend?" Kuki asked.

"Hey, he had all of high school to do that," Wallabee said, "Now we're just gonna give him a little help."

"And do you guys not remember that you only just found girlfriends at the end of last year," Abby reminded.

"Well, we've liked you guys for a long time," Nigel said.

"My point exactly," Abby said, "You don't think that whoever you find for him is gonna like him at first sight, and the same for Hoagie as well. These sort of things take time."

"Sooooo you're not gonna help?" Nigel said.

Abby sighed. 'They'll never get it,' she thought. "Sure, fine. I'll help. I'm just saying I don't think it's gonna work."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Wallabee said. Then he turned to Nigel. "So how is this gonna work."

"Well first….." Nigel started.

* * *

"Nigel's up to something," Hoagie said the next day in his advanced woodworks class. 

"What makes you say that?" said the girl next to him. She stopped the spinning piece of wood that would soon become the leg to the coffee table they were making, looking up at her shop partner with green eyes through the strange goggles that everyone was wearing.

He laughed slightly at her appearance, even though he knew he looked just as silly. The goggles magnified everyone's eyes. "I don't know," he answered, getting back to work, but continued talking, "He's just been acting strange lately."

"When doesn't he?" she asked.

"Hey, no talking bad about my friends!" he said, smiling.

"Alright, sorry. How is he acting stranger than usual?"

Hoagie sighed. "He's just been asking me really strange questions lately, personal stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like I said, personal stuff."

She pouted at him and he laughed. "Fine don't tell me," she said, and turned back to her work. Then she jumped back around. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you!"

"You got over that fast."

"I wasn't upset. I just like to annoy you. Anyway, I've been asking all my friends this. Taking sort of a poll."

"And?"

"Are you going to that dance thing this weekend?"

Hoagie wasn't expecting that question. "Hmmm, I don't know. I don't have anyone to go with."

"But didn't you go with a group of friends to the end-of-the-year dance last year?"

"Yeah, but they have dates this year." Hoagie thought a little. "So where am I in your poll?"

"You're the third don't know, eight yeses, one no."

"Are you going?" Hoagie asked.

"I can't. Don't you remember? Seniors only." She looked down at her paper on the desk.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that you're a junior. That's a bummer." He turned back to his own little project, carving out a few details into the tabletop.

"It's no fair," she said, "All of my friends are seniors. I don't like anyone in my grade. They're just – so immature, tying to be mature – you know what I mean?" She looked at him. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" No answer. "Are you even listing to me!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he said looking up at her.

"Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.!" she shouted.

"Just kidding!" he said, holding his arms up defensively.

"Hmph, see if I ever talk to you again." She folded her arms.

"Then who am I supposed to pick on?" Hoagie said, smiling.

"How about your little brother?" she continued

"I don't see him that much."

"Why not?"

"He's busy with things."

"What could he be so busy with?"

"You have no idea."

"Try me."

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore."

"I'm not!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Then who are you gonna talk to this class?"

"Um," she said looking around, "no one."

"Come on, you know you have to talk to someone or it will drive you crazy."

The look on her face told him that he was right and she didn't like the fact that he was. In the year and a half that they had known each other, he knew more about her than even she knew (and vice versa).

"Hoagie, Melody, are you guys working on your project?" the teacher asked walking up to them.

"Yes sir," they both answered.

"I hope you're close to finishing, the project's due at the end of the hour tomorrow," he said.

"We just have a few details on the last leg before it's attached," Melody answered, "and then all we have to do is stain and sealer."

"Good." The teacher smiled and then moved on to another pair.

"That was close," Melody sighed.

"Yeah, we should probably get to work," Hoagie agreed.

They finished the last leg and attached it before the bell rang. "Great, now we have all of next hour to paint and seal," Melody said.

"So basically, it won't be done on time," Hoagie said, raising an eyebrow.

Melody sighed. "We'll figure something out. See ya tomorrow HG!"

"Bye!" Hoagie walked out of class and towards his locker. That tomboyish girl could be so annoying sometimes, but she was one of his best friends. Then he caught up with Nigel and Wallabee as they walked to their last class, Math.

* * *

"Anything?" Wallabee asked. 

"Nothing!" Nigel complained.

"Abby and I told you," Kuki said.

It was after school and the three where hanging around in the auditorium, waiting for Abby's dress rehearsal to be over.

But one of them had to leave. "Oh man!" Wallabee shouted, looking at his watch, "I gotta get to practice!"

"We'll see you later then Wally," Kuki said, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

He blushed slightly, smiled, and then jogged out of the auditorium down the halls to the gym.

Nigel turned back to last year's yearbook sitting in his lap. "What about her?" he asked Kuki.

"No, not her," Kuki answered, "She doesn't have the best reputation with guys."

"Ugh!" Nigel shouted, "We must have been through the entire class by now!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Abby asked as she walked up to them.

"What else?" Kuki answered.

"I told you, just let him find his own girlfriend. And maybe he doesn't want one, did you ever think of that?"

"No I guess not," Nigel said, dropping his head, "I was just trying to help out a friend."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts," Abby said. Then she looked around the nearly empty auditorium. "We should leave," she said.

The other two nodded, stood up, and started to walk out of the school.

"Didn't you ask him if he had any female friends?" Kuki asked as they walked, "You know, someone he already gets along with."

"Yeah and he said just you two," Nigel said, sighing. Then he stopped walking.

"What?" Abby asked.

"There was another girl that he knew too!" he said.

"Who?" the girls asked.

"Oh, what was her name?" Nigel said, scratching his head.

"Hey Abby!" shouted a redheaded girl as she ran to catch up with them. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and then continued. "You left your bag in the Green Room." She held up a small bag.

"Oh thank you, Melody! I completely forgot about it!"

"No problem!" the girl said, "See you next practice!"

"'Kay!" Abby shouted after her as she left.

"That's it!" Nigel shouted.

"What is?" Abby asked, turning back to him.

"Melody! That's Hoagie's friend!"

"Isn't she that shy girl in our choir class?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah," Abby answered, "She's actually a good singer but has horrible stage-fright. Her mother made her do the play to sort of force her out of her shyness, but it wasn't helping, that is, until I started coaching her."

"Perfect!" Nigel shouted.

"So Mr. Perfect, what do we do now?" Abby asked.

"I – don't know. I didn't plan that far ahead."

Abby slapped her hand over her eyes and moaned as Kuki almost fell over, anime style.

* * *

"Hey Hoagie!" Hoagie heard someone shout. He turned to see Nigel run towards him. "I have a question," Nigel said. 

"Yeah?"

Before Nigel spoke again, he looked around suspiciously and lowered his voice. "How's your brother and his friends doing?"

Hoagie sighed. The reason Nigel would ask him that was because, even though he was now a teenager, his brother was still, The Tommy, informant to the new KND. Hoagie was so proud of him. "They're doing fine," he answered, "but couldn't that have waited until last hour?" Nigel always asked him that during last hour.

But before Nigel could answer his question, Kuki walked up to the both of them. "Hi guys!"

"Hi Kuki!" they both said.

"Are either of you guys going to the dance tomorrow," she said without her usual perkiness. It was like this statement had been practiced several times.

"Yes, I am," Nigel said in the same tone as Kuki, "What about you Hoagie?"

Hoagie frowned at his friends, not knowing what they were playing at, but decided to play along. "I don't know. I don't have anyone to go with this time. You guys are going with dates and I would feel like a fifth wheel if I came too."

"I'm sure it will be fun," Kuki said in the same drone.

"It's too bad that the dance is seniors only," Nigel droned on.

"Wait!" Kuki said with much flare, pointing her pointer finger up like she had just thought of something, "I heard that juniors could go, but only if their date was a senior!"

"Oh, that's great!" Nigel joined.

The bell rang. Hoagie, who was still frowning at his friends, started to walk towards his next class. "Um, I'll see you guys later," he said slowly.

"Think it worked?" Kuki asked.

"Don't know," Nigel said, "I think so. It was a good idea anyway."

"You know, it's a good thing we have lunch now, or we'd be really late," Kuki said.

"Yep, lets get going and tell Abby and Wallabee what happened."

* * *

A few classes later, Hoagie was in shop again. 

"Let's stain this thing," Melody said, rubbing her hands together, goggles already on.

Hoagie stayed quiet while he put on his own. His friends may have been acting weird, but they did bring up a good point. "Hey Melody, wouldn't it be cool if you could go to the dance and see all of your friends?" he started.

"Yeah that would be cool," she answered as she started to pull out the stain. "You gonna help or what?"

"Yeah."

They finished staining the table in less than five minutes, and then came the hardest part. Waiting for it to dry.

"What did you mean?" Melody asked quietly.

"What?" Hoagie said, looking up at her.

"By your question earlier, what did you mean?" she repeated.

"Oh yeah," Hoagie said, "Well, I – um – heard that juniors could go to the dance, but only if they had a date that was a senior."

"Really?" she said hopefully, "You would do that for me?"

"Sure," he smiled, "What are friends for?"

"Oh, thank you so much!" Then she suddenly hugged him.

Hoagie shook his head in surprise of the abruptness of the hug. A warm, tingly feeling ran through him. "You're welcome," was all that he could say.

"Eh-hem," said the teacher.

"Oh sorry sir," both teens said, blushing deeply, Melody immediately retracting her arms.

"Get back to work, and don't let it happen again," he said sternly, but there was slightly amusement showing on his face.

"Yes sir," they both said, looking down at the ground, determined not to look at him or each other.

The teacher gave them a stern look before he turned to hide his grin and walked away.

"Um, do you think this table needs a second coat now?" Hoagie asked.

"Probably," Melody said, looking at the table, but not at him.

They re-stained the table and again waited for it to dry in an awkward silence and then added a third. After that was done, they carefully applied the chemical sealant that would give it a nice finish and make it waterproof.

Minutes before the bell was going to ring, the teacher walked around the class, critiquing all the work. "Very good," he said as he approached Hoagie and Melody, "I love the extra care and detail that was put into this piece. You two did a great job."

"Thank you sir," they both said.

He smiled and continued. The bell rang. "Class dismissed!" he said, "Have a great weekend!"

"So the dance," Hoagie said as they walked out of class.

"Oh yeah, the dance," Melody said, "I guess we're both going after all." She smiled. "Pick me up at seven 'kay?"

"Okay."

"Well, see you tomorrow!" she shouted as she ran down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Nigel asked, walking up behind his friend.

"I guess I'm going to the dance after all," Hoagie said distantly.

Nigel grinned. His plan was working!

* * *

So he was going to another dance. Hoagie wasn't quite the wallflower that Nigel used to be but he had never had a date to a dance before. He usually just went with a group of friends. 

'But I'm still going with friends,' he thought to himself as he sat in his car (new silver Firebird by the way; building stuff pays good, plus his parents helped him out here and there) in front of Melody's house, 'This isn't like a real date. She's one of my best friends.' Still feeling slightly strange about the whole situation, he got out of his car, walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

A middle-aged woman with long red hair answered the door. Hoagie figured it was Melody's mother. "Oh, you must be Hoagie, Melody's date." She indicated for him to come in.

He did and was about to say that they weren't really going on a date but stopped as she continued.

"Melody will be out in a little, oh and here she is!"

Walking out of one of the doorways from down the hall, blushing and staring at the ground, was one of the most beautiful things that Hoagie had ever seen!

"M-Melody?" he tried.

"Don't you dare laugh," the creature spoke with Melody's voice.

He couldn't help it. Here was the tomboy he saw everyday in shop class wearing large shirts and baggy pants with her red hair pulled back in a low ponytail and those ridicules goggles. And now she was wearing a velvet black spaghetti-strap dress with silver sequence running vine-like down the side with silver flowers sprouting from it; her hair pulled back away from her face with her curls flowing down her back; makeup on her face. He tried his hardest not to let his laughs be heard. Not that he was being rude or anything but she just looked so…..different. In a good way.

"I don't know why you hate dresses so much," her mother said, luckily not hearing his muffled laughs, "You really do look beautiful."

"Yeah," Hoagie agreed, smiling.

Melody looked up from the floor, green eyes glittering through eye-makeup. "Thank you," she said as she smiled.

* * *

"I can't wait until they get here!" Kuki said happily. 

"Why aren't they here yet?" Nigel asked impatiently.

"Calm down," Abby said, grabbing hold of his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

It was as if all the tension had flooded out of his body at once. He suddenly became so relaxed that he was surprised he didn't melt to the floor right there next to the tree.

"Pht, wrapped around her finger aren't you," Wallabee said disapprovingly.

"So?" Kuki said, grabbing his hand and leaning on his shoulder.

Wallabee melted as well. "Yeah, me too," he said.

They all laughed. 'Here we are again,' Nigel thought, 'Guys in suits, girls in dresses, waiting by this old tree for the rest of our group.'

"Hey, here they come!" Abby said. Everyone looked up to where she was pointing and sure enough could spot Hoagie leading someone through the crowd.

"Hey everyone!" Hoagie said as he reached them, "I would like you all to meet my friend Melody."

A beautiful girl smiled shyly at them.

"Are you sure this is the same girl that we met earlier?" Nigel whispered to Abby.

She nodded. "You look great Melody!" she said aloud.

The girl became even more embarrassed. "Thanks Abby," she said politely.

"Well," Hoagie continued, "You've already met Abby. This is Nigel, Kuki, and Wallabee." He pointed to each as he introduced them.

Each of them nodded or waved in response.

"We should probably go in," Abby said, indicating the flow of people through the open doors of the school.

"Yeah," Kuki agreed, watching the sun set, "It's starting to get a little cold out." She wrapped her bare arms around herself. She was wearing another dark green dress made out of some sort of shimmering material, strapless, the top with a silver crisscross pattern and the skirt flowing to the ground.

Wallabee wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at him.

"I agree," Abby said, laughing a little as she found Nigel's coat suddenly wrapped around her shoulders. She was thankful, because her dress also had spaghetti-straps. It was a dark purple – almost black color – that went down a little past her knees.

"Let's go in then," Hoagie agreed happily.

This dance was not unlike the last one that they attended. The DJ played pretty much the same kind of music and the group of friends followed pretty much the same routine as last time too, except when Abby or Kuki dragged their dates out for one of the slow songs.

Hoagie was happy to see that Melody was having such a good time. She was so excited about seeing all of her friends that she forgot about her embarrassment quickly. From time to time she would disappear for a little to talk to a friend or two, but she would come back to dance with him and his friends during the fast songs.

Speaking of the same kinds of songs:

"Oh, we all have to dance to this one!" Kuki announced as the beginning ofNever Had a Dream Come Truestarted.

Nigel gave out a deep sigh and stood up. He was tired from all of the dancing, but he wouldn't miss this song for the world! "You coming too Hoagie?" he asked.

"Nah, you guys go ahead," Hoagie answered, "This is your song after all." He smiled.

Nigel shrugged his shoulders then turned to Melody. "You dancing?"

"No," she answered, smiling, "My feet are killing me!"

The two couples, who were now all standing, laughed. "Alright," Abby said. And with that they walked on to the dance floor as the song played.

"This is their song?" Melody asked, watching Hoagie's friends sway on the dance floor as she gently rubbed her aching feet.

"Yeah," Hoagie said, "Last dance, this was the song that Nigel finally told Abby about his feelings for her. He's liked her since he was ten you know."

Melody smiled. "How romantic," she said in a sarcastic floaty voice. She clasped both her hands together and leaned them against her cheek.

He raised an eyebrow at her, then started laughing. He leaned over and gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder as she laughed too. "Funny," he said sarcastically.

The song ended and the four returned back to the table. But not for long.

"Oh I love this song!" Melody said, "Come on guys, dance with me!"

The group all looked at each other, and then they all turned to Hoagie. "Come on guys," he said, "It's one of the faster songs and she can't dance alone."

They gave a collected sigh and the girls laughed. "I love this song too!" Abby said, "Come on, we can do it!"

Nigel and Wallabee each raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, just come on!" Kuki said, grabbing onto Wallabee's and Hoagie's wrists and started to drag them.

"Who can refuse to that?" Wallabee said with a smile.

The rest of them laughed as they followed and the song started. Melody started singing along with the words aloud, holding her hand up like a microphone. Abby and Kuki followed suit.

The three girls were holding their hands out like they had microphones and singing their hearts out on the choruses. Abby had actually taken a lower key and was harmonizing with the other two. It sounded beautiful! And was also attracting a crowd. The guys laughed at their dates, who were enjoying every moment of the attention.

The crowd clapped and cheered as the three girls took a bow. "That was great!" Nigel said, giving Abby a sideways hug.

"Yeah, it was beautiful!" Wallabee agreed, picking Kuki up and swinging her around a little.

"Wow! I didn't know you could sing like that Melody!" Hoagie said, a little stunned.

Melody blushed, smiled, and looked at the ground.

"Oh don't get all shy again," Hoagie said, laughing slightly and lightly punched her on the shoulder again. She laughed.

"Last song!" the DJ announced. And a slow song began to play.

Abby looked up at Nigel. "Come on," he said, "I'm tired."

She just continued to look up at him with her big brown eyes and a pleading look.

He folded with a sigh. "Oh, alright."

"Let me guess," Wallabee said, turning to Kuki, "You wanna dance too."

"Mmhm," Kuki said, smiling and nodding her head.

He sighed then smiled. "Why not," he agreed.

Hoagie smiled at his friends then started to head back to the table.

"Um, Hoagie?"

He stopped and turned back to the voice.

"Um," Melody started again, "Well, um, since it's the last song and all, um, will you, uh….."

He chuckled. "Sure, I'll dance with you."

"Really?"

"Really really," he said.

She laughed at the joke as he walked back over to the dance floor. Then she stopped. "Um, Hoagie?" she said again.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to slow dance," she said, embarrassed.

He laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh!" she said, but couldn't stop the smile from showing on her face, "I've never had anyone to slow dance with before."

"Don't worry, it's easy."

He copied his friends, only he and Melody were arms length apart, so they could see each other. They were friends after all. "And then all you do is just sway back and forth."

"I love this song," Melody said, looking up at him, then closing her eyes and singing along to the words.

"I'm kind of tired," Melody said after a little, opening her eyes.

"Do you want to sit down?" Hoagie asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh, no," she said, shaking her head, "It's just, could I, um, lean on you?"

Hoagie was a little surprised. "Um, yeah, if you want to."

She smiled her thanks and rested her head against his chest, leaning her weight onto him.

The warm, tingling feeling ran through Hoagie again. He looked down at her, his best female friend, trusting him to not let her fall. A soft smile found its way across his face as he closed his eyes and continued to sway.

The song slowly came to an end.

"Melody?" Hoagie said softly.

"Hm?" she answered distantly.

"The song's over."

"Oh," she said and stood up strait, kind of embarrassed, "Sorry."

"No problem."

There was a moments silence between the two before Melody broke it. "Hoagie, um, thanks for, well, everything," she said.

He laughed a little. "You're welcome."

Then, all of a sudden, she hugged him.

He stood there, shocked for a second, then smiled and hugged her back. Then he held her out at arms length, looking into her bright green eyes. "Let's go find the others now, 'kay?"

She smiled and nodded. "'Kay."

"So?" Nigel asked Hoagie as they were all walking out of the school.

"So, what?" Hoagie asked.

"You and Melody?" Nigel continued.

Hoagie smiled, catching on to his friend's meaning. "Are still good friends," he said, finishing Nigel's sentence.

"Aw, not girlfriend?"

Hoagie shook his head.

"Darn, almost succeeded," Nigel said.

"Were you trying to hook us up?" Hoagie asked.

"Only looking for a girlfriend for my best friend."

"Ha, funny," Hoagie said sarcastically.

"So I failed miserably, huh?" Nigel said smiling.

Hoagie looked up at the three girls walking in front of them, especially at one in particular. "I wouldn't say that," he said, "I wouldn't say that."

Melody felt someone looking at her and turned around to see Hoagie. "What are you staring at?" she asked in her usual attitude.

"An angel," Hoagie answered.

Melody blushed.

"At least," Hoagie continued, "until she turns back into the cocky tomboy that we all know and love."

"Hey!" she shouted, punching him on the shoulder.

"AHH! It's too late!" Hoagie yelled, "She's already attacking me!" Then he ran off a little ways.

"Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.!" Melody shouted, taking chase.

The remaining group smiled as they watched the two. There was hope for them yet.

* * *

Credits 

Melody Mine

KND Mr. Warburton, Cartoon Network

Never Had a Dream Come True S Club

I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading it. Please review! Bye now!


	3. Teaser

KND RECORDS……OPENING…

SPECIALTY CASES……TOP AGENTS ONLY!

FILE……FOUND

THE SECRETS OF SECTOR V

SECTOR V, GENERALLY KNOWN AS THE HOTSPOT, HAS ALWAYS BEEN THE BATTLE GROUND WHERE HEROS WERE MADE. LOCATED DIRECTLY ACROSS FROM THE CENTER OF ADULT TERONY, ONLY THE BEST AND BRIGHTEST AGENTS WERE ASSIGNED THERE. FIVE OF THESE SUCH AGENTS HAVE GONE DOWN IN KND HISTORY, THEIR NUMBUHS TREASURED AND NEVER TO BE REASSIGNED.

BUT THESE FIVE HAVE ALWAYS HELD A SECRET, SO VITAL TO THE KND THAT IT WAS CONCLUDED BY HIGHER POWERS THAT IT SHOULD NEVER BE FORGOTTEN. TO KEEP THIS SECRET SAFE, THESE MEMBERS WERE ALLOWED TO KEEP CERTAIN MEMORIES, EVEN PAST THAT DREADED AGE. BUT UNDER CAREFUL SUPERVISION, THESE HAVE NOT TURNED AGAINST US, AS SO MANY OTHERS HAVE. BUT STILL THEY ARE HIGHLY DANGEROUS AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH.

NOW THESE FIVE ELDERS HOLD FIVE SECRETS, AS WELL AS THE KEY. THEY ARE OUR MOST VITAL ASSETS AND MUST BE PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS! OR THE KND, AND ALL CHILD KIND…IS DOOMED.

"Now how did you find that?" Numbuh C asked, continuing to stare back and forth between the computer screen and their visitor.

The present KND of Sector V were being briefed by one of the KND's best renegades on their next assignment. The five members were now staring at their guest in awe, confusion, or even anger, as the case may be, because of the computer file he was able to find in the archives, one that had gone forgotten for years, at the very least.

The renegade grinned. "I was there, remember?" he said.

Numbuh Z growled under his breath. "How could we forget!" he spat out. Numbuh Z turned to his fellow operatives. "How can we trust the word of this…this teenager!"

The operatives all gave an involuntary shudder at the mention of that word, even the renegade.

"He has never failed us before," Numbuh L added quietly. Her nature was always trusting, but shy at times.

NumbuhK turned a questioning look at their informant. "Why were you never decommissioned?" Again all present company gave an involuntary shudder.

"I'm not an official part of the organization," the renegade answered, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't have to obey your guidelines."

"That's why I don't trust you," Numbuh Z commented.

Numbuh C sighed, shaking her head. She looked over at the last remaining member of their group, Numbuh M, silently asking her opinion with a raise of her eyebrow.

"He was there," NumbuhM added, "He would know what was going on, what is going on, and what to do about it."

Numbuh C nodded. She turned back to her guest. "What is our assignment T?"

"Guardians of Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5," Tommy answered, "Like the file said, they hold the fate of the KND in their memories."

TRANSMISSION CUT


End file.
